


Zucchini

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: BBRae Week, BBrae week 2019, F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Cyborg goes to find Raven finds something else.
Relationships: BBRae, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Zucchini

“What!?” Beast Boy exclaimed as he threw the door open. He had just dragged himself out of bed to answer whoever was banging on the door.

Cyborg took a step back from the doorway, his human eye wide in shock. His mouth opened and closed a few times as if he had forgotten how to talk.

“Cy…what is it?” Beast Boys rage melted into mild annoyance once he saw his large metallic friend. 

“Um Robin was wondering where you were, morning training.”

Beast Boy put his forearm across the door jam and let his forehead rest on it. "Tell Wonder boy we went 12 rounds with the Hive 5 last night till 3 am. If he wants to know-“ That’s when he noticed Cyborg fidgeting, gripping his fingers and trying to look at anything else but him. "Cy? What’s the problem?”

“You are naked” 

Beast Boy yawned a quick inspection of himself confirmed that there was a lot of green skin showing. 

“Cy I sleep that way and you just got me out of bed, were both dudes and I am too tired to be embarrassed.” His green form slumped waiting for his friend to take the hint and let him go back to bed. But Cyborg didn’t leave. He just stood there apparently fascinated with the wall Beast Boy was leaning on. "Dude if my zucchini is bothering you that much…"

Cyborg cringed a bit and said, “It’s not the zucchini.” He reached out to tap the name plate on the wall next to the door. “I came looking for Raven.” 

Beast Boy’s eyes shot open not a trace of fatigue left in them. He slowly pushed himself upright and stuck his head out into the hallway. The name plate said RAVEN in block capital letters. Not satisfied he turned into the room.

Nowhere to be found were his posters, or his bunk bed, or his small mountain on laundry. Instead there was a large cabinet full of bottles and flasks of every shape and color. There were bookshelves along the walls and a very large bed. Raven was still asleep wrapped tight in the covers all that could be seen was her crown of dark hair and a pale foot that escaped from under the blanket. Beast Boy just froze, and the panic adrenaline surged though him, bringing what happened last night into graphic focus.

He just stared at Raven’s sleeping form for a moment and would have enjoyed the mental replay of what happened last night if not for Cyborg waiting in the hallway. How they got home still on edge from the fight. There were some destroyed clothes, and her delicate hands on his leg, healing a deep gash. How she looked up from the freshly healed wound and right into his eyes. 

He didn’t know how it started they just got pulled together like two magnets. He had gone from sitting on her bed to her pinning him to the mattress straddling his waist, her teeth biting into his neck just above his shoulder. Clothes got too hot and too tight and they were removed/torn from each other witch ever gave the faster result. Her skin was so soft and cool to the touch and he couldn’t stop touching her, he wanted to hold and feel everything at once. Then he wanted a scratch when the discovered Raven turned into putty when he ran his claws up and down her back. She made the most wonderful sounds when she felt good, and he was determined to find every place where he could pull those delicious noises from her mouth.

Raven’s touch was amazing, it was like ice cold water being dripped on hot cast iron. That cooling hot steam. Somewhere she regained control and ran her hands up and down Beast Boys chest. No idea what possessed her to try but she dropped her head down and took one of his nipples in her mouth making him jump. His hands immediately grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up to press Raven’s body as close he could to his. Crushing his mouth to hers. 

It was all jumbled, but every bite, moan, and thrust was like a different vied memory. Like a bunch of photos out of order of the same event. Beast boy knew what happened and loved every moment of it. But couldn’t put them in the right order. Each experience grabbed for his attention. The feel of her lips against his skin, the way her back arched, the most serene look on her face after he brought her off with his fingers. What won out was the image of Raven lowering herself onto him her palms pressed into his chest. 

On the floor near the foot of Ravens bed was her cloak and what was left Beast Boy’s back and purple uniform tangled together.

Beast Boy did the only thing he could think of to do. He put his hands behind his back and turned to Cyborg with the biggest used car salesman grin he could muster. “I can explain” he said through that grin. Hopping that his talent for convincing bullshit had not left him. 

“Save it!” Cyborg put up his hands in surrender. “If this is not what it looks like, I do not want to know what it is.” He backed up down the hallway. “Talk to Raven, get your stories straight and by the way your ‘zucchini’ is still wrapped so you might want to take care of that. ”

Cyborg had made it around the corner and out of site. Beast Boy risked a glance downstairs and Cyborg was right. As impulsive as last night was, that was one thing that they did remember. In typical guy fashion he had rolled off Raven and passed out next to her, without taking care of the protection.

Beast Boy closed the door and leaned against it. He took a moment to wrap his head around what had to be done. A quick trip to the bathroom to clean up a bit and take care of the 'wrapper’ he was at the side of the bed. A new feeling of dread came over him. It was going to be awkward enough to go downstairs and face everyone. It was going to be hell if he woke up Raven and she wished the night before never happened. 

“Rae” He said shaking her shoulder gently until head peaked out from under the covers. 

“Beast Boy?” She looked at him still half asleep her eyes were half shut and her hair was a bit astray the covers slid down enough to expose her shoulder. The whole scene made Beast boy lose his concentration. 

“Garfield what is it?” Raven said adjusting the covers around her. 

“Garfield? Where did that come from?” 

“We fucked each other last night, I think we’re close enough for real names.” She said directly. Raven was never one to beat around the bush. 

Beast Boy sat on the edge of the bed. "Rae I am sorry; I don’t know what-

“Why Sorry?” Beast boy’s eyes went wide. "Garfield, do you regret last night?“

"NO!” he said loud enough to surprise himself. 

“Neither do I, so come back to bed.”

“Rae, Cy came to your door and I kind of answered it naked.”

Raven’s eyes shot open and she started to rise from the mattress. She looked him in the eye with an unreadable expression. “So, the others are going to find out what happened last night?”

“Yea” he said though a nervous smile.

Raven stretched under the covers. "Then we might as well make it worth it. “ Raven grabbed his hand and pulled him back into bed with her.

* * *

Still working on the ones for day 1 and day 2 Day 4 is alluding me day 5 is mocking me and days 6 and 7 are just pointing at me and laughing. 

This is a bit out of my comfort zone, I do hope that some of the more practiced hands in the fandom take a shot at this prompt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oringally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/185045816234/zucchini May 21st, 2019
> 
> This was day 3 of BBrae week 2019 the prompt was May 21- Heated/Passion. 
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
